


Alien family

by hamsterborn



Category: Alien vs Predator (2004), Aliens vs Predators Series - Various Authors
Genre: Crack, Don't Judge Me, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Friendship, I Don't Even Know, Protective Siblings, There's gonna be some small angst (I think)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2018-12-13 22:45:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11769975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamsterborn/pseuds/hamsterborn
Summary: "I guess being the older sister of an alien is not easy."Anita is the daughter of a scientist who "gave birth" to a xenomorph, but unlike everyone else in town, the young girl developed an unusual bond with her "sibling".With the help of a Yautja young blood predator called Lar'ja, Anita and her alien sibling are trying to escape those who hunt them.Crack fic. Don't expect anything to have much sense. But it's also kind of fluffy (I think).





	1. Prologue

It all started when the news reported that a guy had found some strange eggs in a cave nearby our town, and cientists started to speculate what species they belongged to, as no one had never seem anything alike. 

And being a small town, one that nothing ever happened, everyone would only talk about the “fascinating discovery”, and how it would bring progress to us with all the research and money that would be spent with it. Some people worried about the dangers that it could bring to us, while others seemed happy that something extraordinary was finally happening in our town... Truth be told, now I think we all wished that everyone listened to those who warned about the danger of this whole situation.

When the eggs hatched, strange and creepy small creatures immediatly leaped into the cientists faces, leaving them all unconscious. My mother was one of them. She was one of the cientists that got attacked by one of those ‘facehuggers’, as they’re being called. And as no one knew what to do, my mother and the others were taken to quarentine, but after a few days, the creatures died and nothing seemed wrong with them, though mom and the others were still going to pass by exams. So, as the danger seemed to disappear for the time, I was able to visit my mother.

During my visits, I came to know more about what happened. My mother told me what she and the others could not tell the reporters outside the scientific facility, as the Governement didn’t wish to alarm the civilians. But she didn’t tell me the whole truth at the time... I didn’t know everything that was happening with her – inside her – until...

Until it happened.

We finally discovered what the facehuggers did with my mother and the others, when they started to “give birth” to another strange creatures that literally clawed their way out of their human “parents” bodies. 

Once I heard about what was happening, I went straight to my mother, running pass every person that tried to stop me. I was there when it happened... When it came out of my mother, killing her at the proccess. That little thing that seemed to cry as it tried desperatedly run to somewhere... 

Well... that’s when I met my little sibling Cacau. 

When I saw that creepy little thing, all soaked in blood, as it came out of my mother, I my first reaction was to scream with all the power of my lungs. And because of my reaction, it’s first reaction was to appearently cry and try to escape, only to end up trapped on the mattress that mother propably threw at the floor while feeling the pain of my alien sibling birth. 

And I know that many would think that I am insane for my next action... And maybe I actually AM crazy for doing so... But seeing it’s cry... I felt sorry about that little creature that soon I would call my sibling, so I went to him, trying to calm it and take him with me, as I knew people would hurt him if they saw it. 

“Shhh, come here, little one... I’m not gonna hurt you...” I said to it, hoping it could understand me.

Whether it actually understood me or not, I’m not sure, but it stopped to try to run and turned it’s face to me. It’s reaction gave me courage to get closer to it, before take it in my arms. And altough I didn’t mean at first to cuddle it, it started to nuzzle in my arms, and I couldn’t help myself but to think it was kind of cute. 

I know people would think that I should hate it because it killed my mother... But... How could I hate that small creature that seemed scared¿ And it’s not like it’s his fault that nature made it kill his own mother while being born... right?... 

...Well... That’s how it all started... And now I running away with Cacau from the army, because they refuse to believe that one of them can actually have feelings, that we’re siblings. Not that I blame them... I’ve heard what the others like Cacau did to many people... And perhaps I’ll end up dead for trying to help my sibling... but it’s the only family that I have left now, and it wouldn’t feel right to leave it by itself. 

Also, were I to leave Cacau alone, not only the marines would try to kill it, but my dear friend Lar’ja Luar-ke, a selfcaller predator, has also promised to murder my dear sibling were it to leave me or try to kill me. 

I guess being the older sister of an alien is not easy.


	2. Chapter 1

**8 days before the run**

There was a small tremor.

All of sudden we all felt the earth shake, and everyone went out of their houses or windows to check what was going on.

But no one seemed to find out what happened, at least not at that moment. And so, everyone did what us humans are good at doing almost everyday: we ignored whatever happened and kept doing our daily stuff. After all, if it was something important, the news would eventualy tell us, right?

It took two days of searches until the authorities found a crash site – an alien ship crash site!

And with the finding, soon all everyone talked and gossiped about was about the possible authenticity of said ship. Journalists from all aound the globe came to make their stories, to debate all the kinds of conspiracy theories that people could imagine.

It didn’t take long until the militars made their appearance in the city and blocked all the information they could from the media and the people from all around the world. In less than twenty four hours they were already shuting away all privy eyes away from the ship.

The presence of the army handling things around the crash site only served to confirm the suspicions of many - that the ship was in fact alien to Earth. But the real confirmation, the one that was made in a public anoucement only another three days later.

And it was as exciting as it was frightening.

Aliens were real. Aliens came to our world.

And as much it was crearly an accident that happenned, we all had one question in mind: were they dangerous?

 

* * *

 

**2 days before the run**

As the head of a scientific research facility – the only one we got in our area, mind you – my mother was invited with few others that were selected by the government to help in whatever studies they were perfoming at the alien crash site.  

I wasn’t exactly found of the idea, because _duuh_ , it was obvious that it could be dangerous, right¿ And I didn’t like the idea of staying alone back at home. It was not like I had any other family... (I mean, I did have a father, but he lived in Buenos Aires ever since he and mother divorced... and with the distance of almost 9000km between him and me, it’s not like I could call for his help unless it was something he could fix by talking with me at the telefone – which was almost nothing, most of times).

But how could I tell mother not to go help at the researches when I knew she was happy to have an amazing discovery like that right in our backyard and the possibility to actually be able to participate in whatever the authorities were doing¿

I could see the look at her face while she packed her things in a small bag for her stay in the lab the army had built, as they didn’t wish any risks of something wrong happening in transportation between the crash site and a proper lab.

She was excited as much as she was worried. But the excitement was probably bigger than whatever fears she seemed to has, or I thinkg she wouldn’t have accepted going there.

There was obviously a lot a secrecy around what they had asked her to do, and even though mother used to slip a few informations to me, this time she refused to say anything.

 

_“It’s confidential, Anita.”, was all she said when I insisted._

_“It’s not like I was going to say anything to anyone, mom.”, I tried, feeling a little offended that mother would have thought such thing of me._

_“I know... But... This thing... This is different then anything I ever worked for! It’s huge and probably dangerous. I don’t want to expose you.”, explained mother, giving me a forced smile, “And to be honest, I wouldn’t be surprised if everyone they called weren’t being spied right now.”_

_“You really think the authorities would spy us... in our houses?”_

_“As I said, I wouldn’t be surprised.”_

And so, by the end of the day, mother had gone to the military facility, with the promise to call me for news as soon as she was able to do so – _if she was able to_. Mom may not have said it aloud, but somehow I just knew it.

I knew that mother and I wouldn’t be able to see or talk to each other for some time. I just couldn’t point out how long it would be.

Before sleeping, I called father to tell him what was going on around here – even though I was awere that he must’ve already know everything, not only because of the news but also I doubted that mother wouldn’t have at least texted him to let him know she was going to work at the crash site, as she usually did whenever she had to work away (because for whatever reasons I didn’t understand why she thought dad would be able to take care of me from all the way from Argentina, mother would still insist in asking him to “ _keep his eyes on me_ ”).

And as I expected, mom had already talked to him over the phone before leaving to the lab. Dad too was worried, but he ended up helping me relax with his words (I may have been a little harsh before, because... yeah, dad could help somethings, even living so far away).

 

 _“Everything is going to be fine,_ hija _.”_ , he kept telling me. _“Taís wouldn’t have accepted this job if she wasn’t sure she was coming back to you. I’m sure of it.”_

Maybe he was right.

Mother was worried, but she seemed more happy than scared when she received the invitation. And she was a clever woman... A very inteligent and strong woman who managed to follow her dreams as a scientist, leaving Brazil and South America behind, and carving her path in the USA even with all the prejudice she faced.

She would be back. She wouldn’t have accepted this job if she thought otherwise.

...Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few centuries later... Finally a new chapter! I honestly had no idea how to continue the story when I begun with it... But I had some ideas, and I think (hope) they'll work out nicely. 
> 
> Once again I apologize for any grammar mistakes, English is not my first language.  
> And I apologize too for any random "¿", because for some reason (that I haven't figured out how to fix) my Word turns every question mark upside down like at the beginning of Spanish question phrases... (and I don't even speak Spanish either...)


	3. Chapter 2

Dad was wrong.

Things would _not_ be alright.

 

On the second day after mother left for the military facility around the crash site I started to receive calls on my cellphone from an unknown number.

As usual, I didn’t bother checking the calls, focusing on making my lunch and trying not to exaggerate with the spice while also trying not to leave the food tasteless. But no matter how much I tried to ignore my ringtone it kept starting again and again after going to voicemail. Whoever was calling seemed to be very persistent.

After what seemed to me like the fifty time, it finally went silente and I caught myself sighing, relieved that the annoying sound would finally stop and leave me and my lunch in peace.

Only my so called peace didn’t last more than a single minute as it was now the house phone turn to start ringing.  

I huffed, more annoyed than I already was, deciding to answer the call so the line would be free in case mother finally found the time to be able to call me. If she tried to contact me and we ended up not being able to talk because some idiot with an unknown number wouldn’t stop calling I was totally going to kill someone.

Well, not literally, of course...

And so, remembering to turn off the stove before leaving the kitchen area, I went to pick up the phone as it was ringing for the fourth time in a row.  

“Who is it?”, I asked, not even trying to conceal the anger in my voice, only to get no answer in return, “Hello?... Hellooooo?...”

Still nothing.

_Whoever was calling just got to be kidding me._

“Look... If you have nothing to say than just-...”

“A-Anita...”, finally said a voice on the other side.

Said voice was hoarsed, but I could recognize it anywhere and anytime.  

“M-Mom?!”, I asked, finally paying attention to her heavy breaths right against the speaker.

But again, she didn’t answer.

“Mom? MOM? Hello? Mom?! What’s going on?!”

“A-Anita... Anita... Dear... Listen to me...!”, said mom at last, her voice trembling with something that I couldn’t quite point out, something that seemed like fear – the kind of fear that I never thought in hear in my mother’s voice, “Y-You have to... Call your dad, you hear me, Anita?... You need to call him... And leave this town... Now!”

“W-What? W-Why? What’s going on, mom?”, I asked, not understanding a thing.

No answer, again... All I could hear was her harsh breath and a pained moan.

_What the hell is going on?!_

“Mom? Please, answer me!”, I yelled, unable to contain myself from raising my own voice.

 “J-Just... Just do what I said... And-....”

Before she could finish her sentence the line went dead, leaving me alone with the sound of my heart beating so fast that I thought it would leave my chest.

“Mom?... MOM?”, I yelled again at the speaker, even though I knew she wouldn’t listen to me.

_What’s going on?_

Why was she so scared? Was she in pain?  _Why?_  What should I do?

_“Call your dad”_ , that’s what she said.

Call dad. I should call dad.

_No._

I should...

I didn’t know what to do.

_I don’t know what to do._

Without thinking straight and with trembling fingers I called a cab and left home, remembering only to take enough money for the drive and my cellphone with me as I asked the driver to take me the closer he could from the crashing alien site mother was working at.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter ended up getting smaller than what I planned, but I promise the next one will have more action ;)
> 
> Thanks for everyone that left kudos <3  
> And as usual, if anyone find any grammar mistake, feel free to point it out to me!

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know :')
> 
> lol but it's funny to write this so maybe I'll continue... or maybe not and maybe I'll have some decency and delete this but who knows


End file.
